


Humanity

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Birthday Countdown 2018 [7]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Prompt Summary:  Eons ago, Ami asked for her birthday was to be friends with Arata. Her father went too far and arranged for them to be married. The marriage never happened and Arata is tasked at finding Ami before it is too late. Ancient Gods AU





	Humanity

Title: Birthday Countdown 2018

Rating: T 

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata 

Summary: Hello everyone! It’s that time of year again where I use prompts to create a story everyday until my birthday. This is my birthday gifts to all of you. Please read and review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters within the story and prompts. 

Special thanks to my friend who gave me the prompts for this year.

I’m sorry if this one gets uploaded late this year. I have a terrible mirgriane. 

Chapter 6 - Humanity

Prompt Summary: Eons ago, Ami asked for her birthday was to be friends with Arata. Her father went too far and arranged for them to be married. The marriage never happened and Arata is tasked at finding Ami before it is too late. Ancient Gods AU

~~Story begins~~

“Daddy,” a little girl with blue eyes said to an imposing figure. “I know what I want for my birthday.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” the figure asked. 

“The young boy who is always by himself, I wanna be friends with him, but I’m too shy,” she said. 

“Oh! You mean the young Arata?” the figure said with a laugh. “That wouldn’t be a problem.”

The next day, a young boy with black hair and grey eyes cornered the young girl. “What did you do?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“Don’t play stupid! What did you do?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” the girl said. This isn’t how humans start their friendships and this surely isn’t what she referred to when asked to be his friend.

“Your father - the ruler of all gods - had announced that we are getting married! So, what did you do?”

“I didn’t want that,” she said as her eyes widened. “I just wanted to be your friend!”

“What makes you think I want to be friends with someone like you?” he asked in a snare.

Arata woke up with a start. He grabbed his forehead and let out a loud sigh.

“The same dream,” he said to himself. “I guess we have been known to hold grudges, but her mother can cut me some slack.” He removed his hand from his forehead and looked straight ahead at his computer. “Especially since I found her.”

For the last 16 thousand years, Arata has been looking for the beloved daughter, favorite niece, and the popular young goddess, Ami. 16 thousand years of sleepless nights, multiple nightmares, and hours of searching. 

Ami ran away after he confronted her and no one was able to find her. So, as punishment, the gods banished Arata from the summit and to find her before 17 thousand years pass. If he doesn’t bring her back to the summit by then, they’ll both lose their immortality and with it, their powers. 

He got off of his bed and went to his computer. Today is the day that he will talk to her, to apologize to her for all those years ago.

Ami knew Arata had been looking for her, why she doesn’t know. She does know that after seeing him after so long, she was still drawn to him and she was able to identify the human feeling she’s been having. She loved him, but he knows he doesn’t love her. She was seen as untouchable, but also the biggest weakness to her family. 

What good was the power of light when the order of daytime and fire where already established in the world before she was born? 

Arata never treated her like she was special, that she deserved the highest of praises or to look down upon due to her useless power. He didn’t go out of his way for her and that’s what originally drew her into him. He treated her like she was everything else.

That is all she wanted in a friend, was someone who didn’t treat her differently due to her parents influence in the world. A friend who could she trust.

She met up with Arata like he asked her too. She was already at Galactic Park and pushed herself back and forth on the swing as she waited. She smiled at him as he got closer.

“I’m not going back,” Ami said. “If that’s the reason you asked me to meet here.”

“I really don’t want to use force,” Arata said. “I also forgot what it felt like to have a good night sleep.”

“I’m sorry for whatever is troubling you, but my decision is final. I’m not going back, it isn’t like I’m needed there,” Ami said as she continued to swing. “Do you know why I wanted to be your friend?” 

“Because you wanted me to treat you like the other gods and goddess,” he said. 

He was always told to show Ami more respect, but at the time he believed she didn’t deserve it. Now, after the whole Digimon ordeal, he knows she more than deserves it.

“No, because you treated me like you treated everyone else, including humans. I was no different in your mind and I enjoyed that,” she said. “You really don’t know who would be a good friend if they are constantly looking for ways to betray you.”

She got off of the swing and went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm without fear. Cyberspace being the only place area that they could touch each other without hurting themselves. 

Light and dark never got along. They learned that when they were children and he accidentally ran into her. His skin felt like it was in a fire while hers felt like it was in the underworld. The effects lasted for two weeks. 

“If you stay here, you’ll lose your immortality and powers, so wouldn't ,” Arata said. “It’s a punishment your father thought would be appropriate for me.” 

“My father should be the one punished, Ami said. She twisted her arm out of his grasp. “Sorry for putting you in the middle of this.” 

Arata watched her as she logged off, a sigh escaped his lips. “There’s no doubt about it that you are stubborn.”

Later in the day, Ami and Arata were acting like their meeting never took place, but on the inside, Arata was trying to figure out as why his powers rose when Yuugo sat next to Ami. 

“So, Ami,” Nokia said as she ate her egg and rice omelet. “Are you ready for your blind date tonight?” 

Arata started to choke on his drink and he found it difficult to cough and keep his power in check since it increased again. 

Suddenly, his power calmed down as another power floated through his body. It was warm and it rose to his throat which caused him to being able to swallow the rest of the drink.

“Thanks,” he said to Yuuko as he looked at her. He snuck a glance over at Ami who nodded a little but he wasn’t sure if she acknowledged him or if she had just responded to something that Yuugo said. “So, you have a blind date tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m somewhat looking forward to it,” she said in response clueless over how his power rose back up even when her eyes shifted to the right a little. 

A sign that she was lying. 

“Well then, I wish you luck,” Arata said swallowing his power and bile down. His heart clenched at the fact that she started to look at other potential suitors, but he could tell that she didn’t want too. 

“You want me to do what?” Ami asked in the comfort of her own apartment. Arata had came over while she was in the process of doing her hair. 

“Cancel. You don’t want to go,” Arata said. 

He was trying to keep her away from those who could take her away from him. Even now, he could have abducted her brought her back to the summit, but he didn't want her parents to take her away from either. Why? He doesn't know, but he does know that he is concerned with her safety, that something doesn't sit right well with him tonight, and his powers were acting on their own accord. 

“Absolutely not,” Ami said as she crossed her arms. “I can't just cancel because you want me too. It would be rude, plus why should I?” 

“Then let me go with you,” he said. “I can be like the overprotective brother like friend.”

“No! I’m I’m not going to have you ruin my night. Besides, I’m the one who asked Nokia to set up the blind date.” 

“Why would you do that?”

“Why are you so concerned? 

“You’ve seen what happens to gods and goddesses who fell in love with a mortal!” 

“Well, from my understanding is that soon I won’t be a goddess,” Ami said.

Arata hated to exploit her weakness. She was too kind and gentle and will always put herself last. She couldn't deny when someone asked her to do a favor if she felt comfortable doing it.

“Please,” Arata said. “Since you refuse to cancel and let me join, then can you please do me a favor?” 

He knew that got her attention. Her body shifted a bit towards him and her eyes focused on him through the mirror. He walked behind her and within seconds, shadows engaged his hand and disappeared. 

“Wear this tonight,” he said. He held up his hand that had a gold chain wrapped around his hand and dangling in the air was a teardrop onyx. 

Ami closed her eyes and nodded. “Very well, I will return it to you tomorrow.”

She gasped as cool material touched her usual warm skin. She opened her eyes and saw that Arata had put the necklace on her, being careful not to touch her skin. The necklace stopped right on the top part of her chest. 

“Thank you,” Arata said as he clasped the necklace behind her neck and moved her hair out from underneath the chain. He wanted to say that she can keep it, but bit his tongue. “Just know that if something feels off or you get in trouble, just call.”

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind,” Ami said.

Arata left her apartment and Ami held onto the onyx tightly. “Why are you so concerned with my well-being and safety?” she asked to her reflection in the mirror. “You said you didn't want to be friends with me.” 

Ami went on the date and she had a good time, but something was off. She felt that her date was sizing her up and was pretty a price on her. She brushed it off as her nerves and the paranoia Arata put on her. She did have her guard up and all through dinner and throughout the night while they danced, she never let her guard down. 

She put her guard down when they were parting for the night. They each had to go to a separate way so Ami didn’t think twice about it as they said their goodbyes. She turned around when an arm wrapped itself around her back and another wrapped around her neck with the hand covering her mouth. 

A car pulled to the side and within seconds, she was inside the car with a bag over her head. When the bag was finally removed from her head, Ami took her new surroundings. 

She was in a densely tree populated area and before she could get bearings, get an idea over where her date had taken her to, she was spun around and pushed into a tree.

She saw her date and another man smiling at her. Her date had caught her wrists when she went to push him away. He held her wrists up over her head.

“Let me go!” she yelled. “Stop! Someone help!”

The other man chuckled at her struggles. “With screams and lungs like that, she’s going to bring in a pretty penny,” the man said.

She couldn’t fight them. She tried to break free from her date's grasp, but every time her feet slid, she was put at a greater disadvantage. Her powers wouldn't be able to help her fight. They couldn't harm anyone when she was in training, she couldn't even blind them. 

The men kept laughing at her as they discussed over what her starting price will be. Their discussion and laughter stopped as Ami, with the last of her hope, let out a high-pitch blood-curdling scream that allowed all of lot of her power to leave a trail in the unlikely chance of him coming to save her.

“Arata!”

“I really should have told her to message me when she got home,” Arata said to himself. “Why do I worry so much?”

Ever since he left her apartment, he’s been thinking of all the things he could have done to talk her out of going on this date. He will deny it, but he knows he feels at fault for her running away. It’s all because he didn't have a chance to learn from her on how to control his emotions. 

Everyone knew that her father couldn't wait to marry her off. So when he found out that he was suddenly engaged to her, he was mad not at her, but at her father. 

It was no secret that Ami wanted to marry out of love and not out of responsibility and commitment. However, he pushed his anger on her. 

“She should never have wanted to by my friend,” Arata said looking at his hand. “All I ever did was hurt her due to our powers.” 

“Arata!”

He sat upright as he heard his name being called. He sensed the warm power from before -Ami’s power - that left a trail for him to follow.

He went into the shadows and traveled amongst them as he followed the trail. He opened the vision of the black onyx he gave to Ami and fury like never before flowed through his veins, mind, and magic. 

“Are you calling for your savior that won't come?” her date asked as he slid his fingers underneath the necklace. “The one who gave this to you.” 

He broke off the necklace off of her neck and held it up to show his friend. “No!” Ami yelled as she fought back her tears. 

She knows why she called his name, he wanted him to save her, but she didn't mean to get him involved with another one of her messes. Maybe she should quit struggling and allow them to sell her. Maybe that will make his life easier. 

Her date tossed her to the side and on the ground. Well, he attempted too. Ami had tried to stay on her feet, to use the momentum from his toss to help her escape. However, something stopped her from tripping over her feet and her face was pressed against something that was hard, cool, and black.

“Uh? Hey! Who are you?” the man asked as Ami felt an arm wrap around her waist which helped her get back on the flats of her feet. 

Ami looked up and gasped at her savior. She didn't think he would come, how did he even hear her? 

“I would suggest that you return the necklace and apologize,” Arata said. His white and blue overcoat had changed to a pure black overcoat. 

“I don’t think so, why don’t you hand over the girl. We won’t hurt you, in fact we will even cut you a deal from how much she sell,” the man said. 

“Ami" Arata said in a low voice and she could feel his anger. “Press your face against my chest and don't look back.” 

Ami pressed her forehead against his chest as she clung onto the cool material of his clothing. She felt his arm tighten around her and soon she could feel power flying by her head. Within seconds, screams filled the night sky.

Arata wasn't going to take it easy on these two humans. He held her close to him as his power flowed through his veins in a fury.

The screams finally stopped and Arata watched as the two men burnt ashes flew into the wind.

“Arata,” Ami said once the screams stopped and he could hear her tears in her voice. She tried to push herself away from him, but he was stronger than her and he wouldn't let her go. “Are you okay?” 

“Stop trying to distance yourself away from me,” he said. He than let out a sigh. “Really, you are asking me if I am okay when you were almost an item at a black market.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore than what I already have,” Ami said as she looked up at him so close to tears. 

His fury vanished as he looked at her. This whole entire time in the human world, he’s just viewed her as another goddess. Now, he sees that she's fragile and delicate and quite feminine even after all of her troubles. 

Than he realized that his skin didn't feel like it was tossed into an inferno. In fact, he didn't feel anything at all except maybe a bit warmer than usual.

“You aren't hurting me,” Arata said. “Are you okay? What happened? 

“I - I don't know,” she said with a shaky voice. This wasn't the Ami he knows but he’s glad that she trusts him enough to show this side to him. The side that makes him believe that she's a human and not a goddess. “I’m sorry. I brought you into another one of my messes.” 

She looked down. “I will go back to the summit. I need to talk to them about something.”

Arata was glad that she was already close to him as she collapsed. “You used a lot of power today that you have haven't used in a long time,” he said gently to her as he picked her up.” 

The next morning, Arata rolled out of his bed. “Ow,” he groaned. 

“That’s one way to wake up in the morning,” he heard someone say trying not to giggle. “Most people set alarms.” 

He sat up and looked at Ami with a glare. “Don't mention it.” 

She giggled as he got up and stretched. “Well, you have completed your mission. I went to the summit and talked to my parents. Who knew I was the goddess of hope? Anyway you may return to the summit anytime,” she said. 

“You did not know what you was a goddess of?” Arata asked. “Everyone knew it.” 

“No one told me,” Ami said with a pout. “That explains a lot of things through. Anyway, I might see you at the summit sometime.” 

“Huh?” Arata said. “Hey! Wait!” he yelled as Ami disappeared into specks of light and left his apartment. 

Ami was eating a pork cutlet with Yuuko and Yuugo as they waited for Nokia and Arata. She was sure that Arata would finally go back to the summit and stay. She made him lose a lot of years of being able to study. 

“Oh! Arata! You are finally here,” Yuugo said. 

“Yeah, sorry, but I can't stay long,” Arata said. “I actually have a case for Ami.” He looked at her. “I’m sorry, but I need your help immediately.”

“No, that's fine,” Ami said as she stood up. “Let me go and pay and I’ll be right with you.” 

“Sorry guys,” Arata said. “Maybe next time.”

“It’s okay,” Yuugo said as Ami and Arata left. 

When they were outside, Ami started the conversation. “So, what’s this case you need me for?” she asked.

“I lied. I don't have a case for you,” Arata said. “I just wanted to talk to you alone.” 

He grabbed her wrist and led her to an alley before he created a shadow field to hide them from prying eyes. 

“Why are you even here, Arata?” Ami said. “I thought for sure you would be back at the summit making up for lost time in the library.” 

He tried, but he wasn't able to concentrate. He always had that problem when she wasn't around him. 

“I already have and came back,” Arata said. “I came back because someone left my apartment too soon.” 

“Sorry, but I needed to do things,” she said. “I had to retrieve this for you. I promised I would return it to you.” 

She held up her hand and the necklace he loaned her was there.

Arata went to reach the necklace, but as Ami opened her hand to let the necklace fall into his, he had grabbed her hand. The necklace caught between the two hands had the onyx dangling in the air. His other hand reached up and cupped one side of her face as he kissed her.

Ami’s widened in surprise, but he didn't let her go, not even when she got over the surprise and started to kiss him back. She knew she could trust him so she allowed herself to relax. 

When Arata finally pulled back from the kiss. Ami opened her eyes and stared at him.

“Arata?” she said.

“Keep the necklace,” he said. “This way if you get in trouble, I’ll be there to save you and to protect you.” 

“Why? I thought you hated me?” 

“I have never hated you. Where did you get that from?” Arata used his thumb to stroke her cheek as he continued to talk. “If I hated you, I wouldn't have came to rescue you when you yelled my name. Why did you yell my name anyway?”

Ami blusher and her eyes shifted to the right. “I don't know.”

“You know, when you lie, your eyes shift to the right,” Arata said with a smirk. She looked at him in surprise. “You could have yelled for your father, the all-powerful of the gods - but you yelled for me.” 

Ami’s blush got redder and Arata let go of her hand, the necklace dropping to the ground and going back into the shadows, and cupped the other side of her face as he stepped closer to her.

“You yelled for me because you wanted me to save you,” Arata said.

“Yes,” Ami said in a meek whisper. 

“I’m glad that I can be the one you think of first,” Arata said before leaning in and kissing her.


End file.
